


Take Your Time

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Catra doesn't know what marriage is, Everyone is trying their best ok?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Scorpia and her big meaty claws fail to manage small delicate tasks, don't know how exactly it became an AU but it's definitely an AU, the story all us scorptra fans deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Scorpia finally proposes to Catra, the only thing standing in her way is opening the ring box. It's just, wow, it's just-she's okay folks, she's gonna get it! It's just so little?





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on tumblr back in early August but as a reply to a post. Then I went in today and couldn't find my reply or the post? So here we are!

“Look, the thing is, you’ve been there for me. Really! No one was ever there for me, and then you were. Telling me to have faith in myself, telling me that the way I was treated wasn’t okay, and showing how much you trusted me. What we have, this bond between us? It’s beautiful. It’s precious and as strong as can be. We might be fragile people but what we’ve made between us is stronger than any metal or gem or princess powers that make you an eight foot tall indestructible goddess. It’s powerful! **WE** are powerful...together. Our love is the strong arm of the army of our love!” Scorpia dropped to one knee, revealing the small box she’d managed to keep hidden in her claw. “And I think we’re better that way, together! Ruling our lives with an iron fist!”

Catra watched as she tried to open the little box. Then tried again. Then again.

“Because I think- shoot- that together is just the- dang- the, the best! You’re the b- c’mon, please don’t do this to me. Ah-HEM, you are the best and I am okay. At this, I’m okay at this, I’m gonna get this open. It’s just, wow, it’s just so small?” After frowning at it thoughtfully, Scorpia finally tried opening the box with her teeth. Which almost worked.

“This...is getting painful to watch.” Catra tilted her head, arms crossing her chest.

“Ha ha, I know right? Classic me! It’s so on brand! Oh, right. What I was trying to say was that you’re the best and I really love you and I feel like- oops!” Scorpia’s flailing claw had finally latched under the lip of the lid. It was so unexpected that Scorpia ripped it clean off having assumed she’d missed.

Catra watched it tumble through the air, the broken metal hinges flashing brilliantly in the day moon before falling off the hovering skiff. _ Full speed ahead little dude, _ she thought before refocusing on Scorpia who was blushing as she held the remaining half of the box up.

“Sooooooo…”Scorpia grinned nervously, her tail wagging behind her, “this, uh, this didn’t go according to plan. But I hope you’ll still say yes.”

Catra squatted down to look at the ring buried in some stupidly shiny fabric. It was pretty, black metal with a deep red layer in the middle that matched her mask. “Say yes to what?”

“Oh wow, hang on I missed a step here, uh okay! I think you’re the best! Will you marry me?”

Catra glared, “...I have no idea what that means.”

“Like battle buddies for life! The bestest battle buddies who love each other and let everyone else know by wearing really pretty jewelry or getting tattoos or trading clothes or-” Scorpia noticed the deadpan looking being shot her way and fumbled on, “so yeah! Wow, ha ha ha! I am freaking out a little right now! Woof! Public battle buddies with jewelry!”

Battle buddies was a system for young cadets to work together, watch one another to snitch each other out, and a way to introduce manipulative power play to the kids. Not that anyone would admit to it; study partner and work out partner her tail. But there were cases where battle buddies sometimes just...stayed that way. Past being senior cadets. Past getting into the army. You didn’t separately life long battle buddies if you valued efficiency. 

Catra frowned thoughtfully. Be lifelong battle buddies with Scorpia? Huh. “How do you shorten battle buddies?”

“Uh, well, for me I’d call you my wife. ‘Cause hello, the ring, I mean, come on, it’s kind of obvious. But I’m fond of battle buds.”

“See! Thank you! Who uses bee-bee for that? It’s so stupid sounding!”

Scorpia’s grin turned soft and fond before she wiggled the box again. “So?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Catra nodded, “Let’s marry- BUT!”

Scorpia paused, claw close to pulling out the ring. Catra covered her hovering pincer before grabbing the ring herself, unwilling to lose it over the side of the skiff. Scorpia dropped the box and took Catra’s right hand gently.

“Okay put it on the finger next to your pinky. I think that’s what people with hands do. I mean, we still need the wedding where we announce our undying love and eternal connection to everyone we know in a fashion both empowering and terrifying, so it should be there first.”

Catra slid it onto her finger. “What about you?”

Scorpia pulled out a set of earrings that matched the ring, “I’m just such a sucker for a good pair you know?” She hooked them in easily enough so Catra decided to not worry about helping. “Anyways, wow, thank you! I was so nervous, but I love you so I did it anyways.”

Catra rolled her eyes, a small smile forcing its way onto her face as she went back to the skiff controls. “Yeah, I am pretty great.” She waited until they were moving before mumbling into the wind, “Love you too.”

“Aw!”

“I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING!”


End file.
